Safe & Sound
by Freakkofnaturee
Summary: Mako watched the world around him and his brother as they were growing up as part of the less fortunate. Songfic based off of 'Safe & Sound' by Taylor Swift.


**A/N: Just something I wrote late at night. Mako's POV and thoughts at a time when they were younger. Based off of the song 'Safe & Sound' by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

I looked up at the moon, admiring the glow that came off of it. It was the same every night, every night before our parents died, every night after, and even the night of the event. It seemed like no matter how much things changed in life, the moon was always the same. When things were good, it was there, when things were terrible, it was still there. Things were on the terrible spectrum at this time. Homeless, hungry, with very little energy and drive, it seemed like it would just be easier to lay here under the moon and let my problems float away as I escaped this world, permanently.

But I couldn't. Not just because that's giving up, and that is for those who are truly weak and unwilling, but because I was needed in this world. I had a purpose, and that was to protect my younger brother. This whole ordeal was even harder for him. Everything happened only a year ago. I was eight and my brother was only six. Watching your parents be murdered right in front of you was sure to be hard for a six year old to take in. At first he hadn't even comprehended what had happened, I had had to explain to him exactly why he'd never see his parents again. The hardest part came afterwards though, when he clung to me crying. I held him close and told him that I'd always be there for him, that he'd never lose me, but our parents were everything to him. That was what hurt the most, knowing that he'd never grow up like a normal kid with parents, in a house, going to school, like every other child. Our lives had completely changed, we'd never have a simple childhood like all the other kids in Republic City. I was the only family Bolin had now, and I had to be the strong one. It was up to me to take care of us to the best of my ability and to be here for him when he needed me.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

I looked over at my brother, who was laying against the wall, shriveled up into a ball. He looked so calm and peaceful sleeping, except for the thin layer of sweat that covered his forehead and the terrified expression that covered his face. I was use to this, this was what it was like most nights. I got little sleep while I watched nightmares terrorize my little brother. It was hard to watch him deal with this, so quietly and silent. He's never spoken much of what happened that night, not wanting to recall the memories, but they were always there. They invaded his sleep, creating numerous nightmares. Even when he slept he didn't show discomfort. If I would sleep too, I would never know the pain that creeps into his head at night. But I couldn't sleep. I had visions and flashbacks at all hours of the day. They made sleep hard, and sleep made it hard to protect my brother. If I was asleep with him, that meant we were just two kids laying out on the street. Anybody could come by and do something to us. They wouldn't mug us, we didn't have anything for them to take. But that's my fear, that if there is nothing they could gain from us, they would just kill us without making a second thought of it. So I would sit awake at night, with only my thoughts to keep me company, as I awaited the sun. The sun meant that day would come, and the streets would liven up. That is when I would sleep, when I would get those few precious hours in before the long cycle of the day began again.

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

I laid a hand against my brother's back, rubbing it lightly. I did this often, it not only kept me moving and awake, but I think it helps Bolin. The contact always seems to soften his pained expression somewhat. No matter how many jobs I get to help us survive, this would always be my one true job. To take care, protect, and raise my younger brother. I wanted him to not have to worry. He was so young, and while I was young too, I understood the severity of everything. I had to be the one to provide for us and keep us on our feet. I can't say I'm proud of some of the ways that I've accomplished this, but I've done what I've had to do. When left to my thoughts, I think about this and I become disgusted with myself. But like always, one look at my brother's face reminds me of why I do everything, to keep us from starving or freezing to death. If I bought three apples, I made sure Bolin had two while I only had one. No matter how little energy I ran off of, I made sure my brother had more than me so that one day, when things had settled for him and became easier, he would help too. I wouldn't truly be quite so alone then.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

I watched as it became that time of the night, the time where, just beyond the horizon, the sun slowly made its way above the skyline. It was barely visible, but I had been doing this enough to know exactly what to look for. The glow that was different than the moon's, it was one you couldn't miss. It had a fiery feel to it, one that brought warmth and true protection. Being a firebender, I welcomed this glimpse of the glow with widely open arms. It was my savior, my sign that I now have a chance to rest and capture the much needed energy I would need for the day ahead of me.

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

I removed my hand from Bolin's back and slowly shifted to a laying position. I would never be comfortable like this, sleeping with my back against the wall of some unknown, random building. Against the ground, my face was cold, and my body shivered from the still evident wind that blew through every night. Even in the summer, it never receded or died down. It was like the constant reminder running through my head of what had happened and why we were here.

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

"Goodnight Bo," I whispered as my eyes fluttered shut and sleep took over. No matter how terrible of a position I was in right now, I couldn't have asked for a better friend, companion, and brother. Even in the darkest of times he would bring a smile to my face. This was why I wouldn't fail him. He was my light, and he kept me going, and I had to make sure he always stayed with me.

_You and I'll be safe and sound_


End file.
